Whitebeard Vs Yamamoto
One Piece Vs Bleach! Old men in anime are really something else! Will the earthquakes of the world's strongest pirate captain overcome the flames of the strongest Shinigami captain? '' Character Select ''(Tears of a Mandrake) Announcer: Select Your Character! Intro (Overtaken, 0:03-1:04) YOU’RE DEAD WHITEBEARD! YAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! A hundred Marine soldiers of varying ranks and weapons all charge towards the towering Edward Newgate, as he walks towards a massive oriental palace behind them. The legendary Emperor doesn’t bother to raise an eye as he lifts his bisento up into the air; with a mighty swing, he cleaves the ground in front of him, and a massive shockwave rips out of the ground, slamming into the Marine attack force and sending each and every member flying into the air. Whitebeard continues to walk forward, until a massive shadow looms over him. He looks up to see the Giant Vice Admiral Ronse swinging down his massive Axe; effortlessly, Whitebeard catches the blade of the weapon in his hand. With a tight grip, he shatters the axe, and then his free hand grips the air itself. With a tug downwards, Newgate tilts the landscape itself, throwing the giant off balance, and then a single swing of his weapon sends Ronse flying back into the temple, wiping out another squad of marines as well as much of the temple’s support columns. Whitebeard: Hmph. Is that all, Sengoku? A war cry from the temple catches his attention, and he looks at another appearing attack squad; unlike the blue and white marines, these soldiers are entirely dressed in black and white kimonos, and carrying swords of varying styles. Whitebeard raises an eyebrow, having never seen a force like this before. Two streaks of black shoot out from the sidelines and make a beeline straight towards the Yonko; his eyes catch their movements, but he does not move a muscle, and the sounds of swords clashing rings through the air. On his left, his 1st division commander Marco has intercepted an attack from the 2nd Gotei 13 Captain Sui-Feng, and on his right, 5th division commander Vista has used his blades to block a strike from 1st Captain of the Gotei 13, Shunsui Kyoraku. The remainder of the Whitebeard forces charge out from behind their captain, and engage the Shinigami defense force in a brutal, evenly matched battle, and Whitebeard moves forward unopposed into the temple. (Old Temple Theme, 0:00-0:30) Once inside, Whitebeard looks around, and sees only several bowls of flame lining the sides of the oriental hall, and an old man sitting in a chair on the far side of the room. The man, using an old wooden cane, slowly gets up, and strokes his beard, and Newgate notices he’s wearing the same robes as the forces outside. Whitebeard: Hmph. You’re an eyesore. Leave. Yamamoto merely opens his eyes, and retorts. Yamamoto: I have no time for insolent humans. You will die, and then I will leave, as part of our agreement with the Marines. (Stand Up Be Strong, 0:00-0:22) Yamamoto holds out his cane, and the wood around it dissolves to reveal a long katana underneath. The Ryujin Jakka ignites, and with a light swing, the commander of the 13 shoots a massive ball of fire towards Whitebeard. The captain smirks, and holds out his glaive; the fire becomes impaled on the end, and with a puff of breath, he blows it out. Whitebeard: Stick to lighting candles on birthday cakes, fire-boy. Yamamoto, unfazed, lets the top of his robes drop down, revealing his muscular upper body, and he steps one leg forward to prepare for battle. Announcer: A BATTLE OF EPIC PROPORTIONS! READY! 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you rooting for? Whitebeard! Yamamoto! Draw! 60 (Brothers In Arms, 0:09-1:04) Yamamoto leaps towards Whitebeard, and the size difference between the two becomes clear as Newgate towers over his opponent. Still, the Shinigami swings his Zanpakuto with one hand, and Whitebeard’s Glaive comes down to meet it; upon the clash, a sharp sound of steel echoes through the temple. Yamamoto tries again and again to slice into Whitebeard, but the Yonko deflects every attack with only one hand on his weapon; eventually, the Captain of the 13 puts a second hand on his sword and aims for stronger, faster attacks. Despite the increased speed, Whitebeard blocks them all without so much as stepping back. Suddenly, with a flash in his eye, Yamamoto fazes into thin air; Whitebeard’s eyebrow raises and he two disappears in a flash-step, and both quickly reappear a few metres to the side; however, Yamamoto has leapt up, and his Zanpakuto is impaled deeply in Whitebeard’s chest. 52 Behind Whitebeard, the walls and ceiling of the temple split in two along the same line where Ryujin Jakka penetrated his abdomen; Whitebeard himself, however, ignores the killing stroke with an ignored grunt and smacks Yamamoto away with the back of his hand. Stabbing his weapon in the ground, Whitebeard takes a deep breath and crosses his arms in front of his face, before swinging them to the side; they smash against the empty space to his sides as if it was solid, and blue cracks form as if he was shattering the air like glass. When the shards fall apart, he launches two massive shockwaves that tear into the ground, shredding it in a massive earthquake making its way to a downed Yamamoto. The Shinigami captain gets up and spots the inbound cataclysm, and is quickly enveloped by the debris. Quickly, a series of white lines appear on several of the rocks, big and small, and they are cleaved in half by Yamamoto who charges through the Earthquake back to Whitebeard. 42 A massive swing of his Bistento is Whitebeard’s attempt to stop Yamamoto, but the Shinigami disappears, leaving the slash to cleave through the earth and destroy an entire side of the temple. Yamamoto reappears behind Edward and aims a slash at his back, but a quick turn of the waist leaves Whitebeard to take the attack in his arm instead. He pulls his arm away, taking Ryujin Jakka with it out of Yamamoto’s hands, and a glowing orb forms around his fist. Yamamoto, in response, pulls back both of his arms. Whitebeard: Kabutowari! Yamamoto: Sokotsu! Whitebeard’s earthquake-infused fist clashes with both of Yamamoto’s punches, and the debris around them is raised into the air as the orb around the pirate’s hand shrinks, before everything around them is bathed in white. 34 Outside in the plaza, the Whitebeard Commanders are still battling the Gotei 13, when the temple, already ruined, explodes in a massive blast, halting every battle and leaving pirate and shinigami alike to gaze at the destruction in awe. Back inside, Yamamoto descends from the air with an open fist, and Whitebeard raises arm to block another punch that craters the ground beneath him; he remains standing, but the 1st Division Commander is able to retrieve his Zanpakuto from his foe’s arm. He quickly throws it down where it impales in the ground, and the two captains begin to exchange a flurry of fists; each punch is matched by one of equal force until a headbutt from Whitebeard knocks Yamamoto to the ground and sliding back on his sandals. As he slides towards his imbedded sword, Yamamoto picks it up, and utters its release command. Yamamoto: All things of this world, turn to ashes. The Zanpakuto ignites in a brilliant flame as Yamamoto rips it out of the ground, and its fires shoot into the ruined temple floor, travelling through the cracks before surrounding Whitebeard and erupting underneath him in the form of an immense pillar of fire. 22 Astonishingly, Whitebeard’s cries of pain erupt into a cry for battle, and he charges out of the flaming prison; half his face, and his iconic moustache, is burnt off. Yamamoto is stunned, and fails to react to Newgate’s surprising speed; the pirate grips him by the face and slams him into the ground, before forming another glowing orb that shrinks around his hand. This concentrated Earthquake erupts inside Yamamoto’s head, and the Shinigami Captain’s eyes go white as he spits up an immense amount of blood, but Whitebeard isn’t done. 14 Tossing Yamamoto’s limp body into the air, Whitebeard then holds his hands out; his fingers pierce the space in front of him, and tug as if pulling on an invisible fabric; with a heave of his arms, the space around them begins to tilt and spiral; Yamamoto is thrown off balance in the air as the divided sections of the Earth around them rise and fall in a complete terraformation of the landscape. Helpless to defend himself, Yamamoto is then struck while falling down by Whitebeard’s glaive, and sent flying deep into the depths of the Earth with a massive shockwave. 5 (Silence) Whitebeard picks his bisento back up and walks over to the crevasse he created, and peers into the edge. Down in the dark, the blade of Yamamoto’s katana is still engulfed in flames, but the flames suddenly smoke out and disappear, as if sucked into the Zanpakuto itself. Back on the surface, the raging fires around Whitebeard suddenly go out, and he raises an eyebrow curious as what’s happening. 1'' A swift movement shoots out of the earth, and Yamamoto appears behind Whitebeard, the blade of Ryujin Jakka blackened by ash. A trail of ashes erupts from Whitebeard’s chest, before his still-standing body fades away from existence, leaving only his untouched coat to fall to the ground. 'K.O!!! Yamamoto breathes a sigh, and then disguises his Zanpakuto into its cane form, not even bothering to look at his victory behind him. He slowly walks through the arch of the temple, the only part of it still standing after the battle, and looks up into the sky. There, he sees Marco the Phoenix baring down on him with all his rage. '''Marco: POPS!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!! Yamamoto’s eyes glimmer, and from far away, a pillar of clashing red and blue flames erupts into the sky. Results (B13A) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... YAMAMOTO!!! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Three, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Sword Duel Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:2018